


Reapers among themselves

by JAR_2



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Implied Pairings, M/M, just bros being dudes and talking, you shouldn't listen at doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAR_2/pseuds/JAR_2
Summary: On an otherwise normal day, Grell just so happens to listen to a very *interesting* conversation between her coworkers, William and Eric. What are they really up to?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Reapers among themselves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shinigami allein im Büro](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548188) by JAR. 



> This happens to be an older story of ours but - since it's still kinda holding up - we decided to translate it from the original german version into *this*.
> 
> Hopefully someone will enjoy our crack treated seriously.

* * *

Grell Sutcliff was on her way to pick up her newest Death List, walking down a familiar corridor, when pieces of a conversation caught her attention and stopped her in her tracks. Standing in front of William's office, she heard the following:

"Aah! William! That hurts!"

"Quiet Slingby! We're in the office!"

A soft laugh followed. "As if you were thinking about work right now… Ouch!"

"Stop moving!"

"You could be just a bit more gentle."

"Then why did you risk it and come to me, if you can't even take this?"

"Alan is just not as skilled at this as you are."

"Thank you kindly for the compliment, though I would appreciate it if you had chosen a more appropriate time to voice your feelings."

"But your **angle** is different!"

"If you don't like it, you can take this kind of business to someone else."

"..."

"Stop pouting. I'm already giving it my all."

"I'm not complaining about your method, **that** is great."

"But?"

"You're just too slow!"

A thud could be heard through the closed door - like a body being pushed up against a desk. This was immediately followed by a soft groan.

"You're such a pushover, Slingby. We'll never finish like this."

"But, admit it, you're having fun."

"I wouldn't go as far as admit to that. It can't be denied, however, that I like the feeling of power this situation gives me."

"Sadist!"

"..."

"..."

"Masochist!"

Grell bit down hard on her hand, suppressing the squeal that threatened to escape her, and waited for more naughty details about Will's personal life.

"Don't look so surprised, Slingby, you know very well what I'm capable of."

"Yeah, stop talking and just hurry the fuck up please, I wanna finish this."

"Respect, Slingby. Respect is the key. Or you can forget this **arrangement** between us."

"You sound like we made a contract."

"In a sense, we did."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. You don't want Mr. Humphries hearing about this, do you?"

"Nah, better not. He thinks I'm old enough to handle this **problem** on my own."

"Well, he's not wrong. You're lucky to have me."

"Do you need it?"

"Just give me one more moment just like this, don't move."

"..."

"Alright, give it to me."

"Like giving orders, don't you."

"I'm doing **you** a favour."

"And?"

"I'm not going to discuss this with you right now. I'm currently concentrating on other things."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Then please, stop talking."

"But I'm **bored** ~"

"How can you possibly be bored right now?!"

"Easy, since you're just fumbling around there…"

Another thud could be heard, again followed by a groan.

"See? Now you're interested in the proceedings again, Slingby."

"Tss, you're enjoying your newfound connection to the outside world a little too much for my taste."

"I'm having more of a connection than you would assume."

"Yeah? Tell me more about Ronald."

"..."

"..."

"First of all: we're not here to talk about Mr. Knox and myself. Second: what does Mr. Humphries have to say about your habit of sneaking out of his bed to your daily meetings with me?"

"You sound like I should be ashamed."

"Shouldn't you? He's recovering from the worst illness known to us, and you are going behind his back. Keeping secrets again."

Grell couldn't control herself anymore. How could Eric betray his sweet Alan like that?! How could Will?! She slammed open the door, bursting into the office, just in time to hear Eric exclaim - in a very exasperated tone - "Because I'm letting you braid my hair?!"

Grell Sutcliff stood in the middle of William's office, not quite believing her eyes. Eric Slingby was seated in William's chair, with the other Reaper off to his right side, securing the dark braids in his hair. She didn't receive as much as a glance from William, while Eric just grinned and threw up a peace sign.

"Oh. **That's** what you're doing…"

At that, William finally looked up. "Of course. Sutcliff, what were **you** thinking?"


End file.
